heroesofmightandmagicfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AreisOfSylvan
Hi, welcome to Heroes Of Might And Magic! Thanks for your edit to the Druid Elder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Solitaire345 (Talk) 01:07, 17 August 2009 'A General Look at Heroes V.' By AreisOfSylvan 04:17, 17 August 2009 (UTC) So I have been reading some of the generalizations of hero types on some Heroes of Might and Magic fansites. One of the generalizations I absolutely disagree with is that Avenger is a sucky hero specialty (or whatever they are called). THIS IS ABSOLUTELY OVERLOOKED. Avenger can be devestating under the right conditions such as when in some of my senarios (there were a lot of battles). I started with a level 1 ranger named Aeris who turned out to be a great spellcaster. '' As for the pictures on the side, I just want to point out how a ranger can be uber if you can spot the right move. As you can see, both of the pictures show Aeris is completely outmatched (in the Dijin or however you spell it picture). Why would I make such a stupid move? Believe me, if you had that other army, you would be surprised how badly one of us would be defeated. Anyways post what you think would happen in each battle. (The hero in the picture is Aeris, one of my custom heroes. If you read my user page, you would know that I am great at doing alot of unusual effects in the Map Editor. I may post something later on about making effects like that in some sort of tutorial or whatever.) Everyone says "Rangers should go with Defense or Attack." but why not go into something like Light Magic or Destructive Magic? I mean they obviously missed the High Druid's Channeling. Rangers get Knowledge and Defense attributes alot. Refined Mana can give druids a huge boost to their power. While Defense, why just add 3 defense to their attributes? It's not like rangers don't get defense enough! What's 3 more to it beside a bit of damage reduction? And how poeple talk about Nature's Luck as an useless absolute: If you think it's useless just cuz 6 luck can be easily achieved, your looking at a 40% chance of failure vs a runemage with absolute protection and only 60% chance of double damage normaly vs 100%. Would you give up a few up a few skills for a gaurenteed 125% damage bonus? And add that to Avenger bonus, your looking at a 225% damage bonus. That's a gaurenteed +125% damage btw. This is one of those examples of "Oh...I didnt see that" kind of things. I am completely agianst labeling a ranger as a might orientated hero. I belive that they are as capable as being a magic/might kind of hero. So why can't poeple notice this? Everyone thinks necromancy is the ultimate skill. HA! So you get a few reinforements. Big deal. REMEMBER: IT IS ON A WEEKLY BASE. Once your out of Dark Energy (DE) your done for 7 turns. And to raise those big bad tier 4-7 creatures, you need ALOT of DE. And if a Sylvan player is wise to keep an eye on his opponents, he/she can change his favored creatures to match it. Combine this with Imbue Arrow, Channeling, Implosion, Ultimate Avenger, and Expert Destruction Magic. You got 4/7 of your opponent's entire faction. If you focus on killing that player or crippling him/her with one hero and one big army, remember to say "Bye-bye" to him. Back onto the subject of necromancy. How is it an unique skill? It's been in the Heroes series since...I can remember. Not unique. Before DE was made, I could understand the whole "Necromancy = ultimate skill" deal. But with DE, your screwed if you spend it all in one day. Now for Artifacer. Artifacer is only good with heroes with alot of knowledge. But the skills are alright. If used in the right way, the wizard can be good. Their ultimate skill is pretty much the ultimate magic ability. Getting every spell at expert mastery makes you the ultimate wizard. But my question is does it give you Empowered/Mass spells? From Wizards we move to the question about Black Dragons. Why is it that Magic Fist can affect them? In Heroes 4, they were completely immune to spells, so what happened to that? And what's with the low spell count? Obviously Ubisoft rushed the project. And unlike IV, the creatures always face the same direction. In VI, they should keep their direction like in IV. They only did that cuz they wanted color coded status. They could of made an ^ arrow or a v arrow on the stacks with colored backrounds designating the player colors. I liked the old IV style of play. It gave it more tactical value and strategic play. If you want to make it too simple, it isn't a real Stragetic game! THE GAME IS A STRATEGIC TURN BASED GAME. You should have a very in-depth thinking proccess. You need something to make the player think about their move. And how come they made heroes back on the sidelines. They just become cowards then. I feel that they should be able to get killed and act as an unit and they can find a way to incorperate H4 skills with H5 style, only have 4 skill options: 2 primary (2 more perks if unavilable) and 2 perks, that way you dont get stuck with something you dont want. And when they made this whole "Flee or Surrender" on V... dont get me started. I belive that they really need to make Heroes VI with the option of having a H4 style of combat for the map or a H3 style. I dont want to see a bigger and bader Heroes V. Anyways, share your oppinion on these points and such. I'm always welcoming your views. And have a great week everyone! I will post some more discussions later. --AreisOfSylvan 04:17, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Druids: A Brief Look into a surprising streak ''Druids. One of the units that have been in the Heroes of Might And Magic series since it's first release nearly 20 years ago (I dont know the exact date). Such an unit being part of the series for nearly 20 years is an amazing feat. Over the span of the series, Druids have gone from a simple ranged unit to a spellcasting hero to a ranged spellcaster. But why the transition from Hero to Creature? We must admit that they are impressive looking in the later series (4+5) but what about 6 (yes, there may be a VI!!)? Will they return? Will VI be the end of the Druid's streak of existance or will they return with their Hero status? We can only wait. But now I would like to share a history of the Druid's role in the Heroes series. Orgins The Druid first appeared in Heroes 1. They were just humble ranged units. Heroes II came around and Druids remained Ranged units only with the upgrade of being Greater Druids - these druids (greater druids) disapeared completely. Heroes III comes along and guess what? They get a promotion to becoming a hero class! The Druid remained in it's hero status for 2 games until it got demoted back to Creature. In Heroes IV, we met many new druids along with some old faces. So what ever happened to these druid heroes? Did they simply live their legends and die (likely being slain by some monster)? Did they survive or were they killed off completely? When they are demoted in H5, they still looked their best. Although they were in limited 3d graphics, they still looked impressive. The Possible Future What will become of the druid in the upcoming years? Will Nival get rid of the druids completely in H6 or will they regain their status as heroes? Please share your predictions of their future and feel free to ask questions or post comments! -- AreisOfSylvan 03:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) hello thanks for contributing. This wiki is left alone, all of our info will be moved to this one: http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/ you can also write your articles there. good luck :) Solitaire345 05:48, September 25, 2009 (UTC)